A modern processor, such as an Intel® architecture processor or another brand processor, generally has multiple power states available to allow for power conservation when the processor is not busy. Processors generally have a fully operational power state referred to as C0. C0 generally has a high frequency mode (HFM) and a low frequency mode (LFM). Another common processor power state is C1E. In the C1E state the processor is available for snoop servicing but does not execute or retire any instructions. Snoop servicing requires a certain voltage sufficient to keep the processor cache operational.